


Magic

by aquagirl1978



Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquagirl1978/pseuds/aquagirl1978
Summary: As soon as he closes the door, I turn around and push him against the wall. I cup his face with my hands and I kiss him hard.He returns my kiss, and chuckles. “That was rather unexpected. And so unlike my queen,” he says with a wicked grin while I blush profusely. He is right, I am never this forward. He always makes the first move.
Relationships: Sevastian x MC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. I Want You

As soon as he closes the door, I turn around and push him against the wall. I cup his face with my hands and I kiss him hard.

He returns my kiss, and chuckles. “That was rather unexpected. And so unlike my queen,” he says with a wicked grin while I blush profusely. He is right, I am never this forward. He always makes the first move.

I don’t answer him. My eyes are hungry with desire. I start pulling his shirt off, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and shoulder. “Clothes off. Now.”

With his hands gently on my neck, he tips my face up so I can meet him for another passionate kiss. Our mouths part, our tongues meet. I can taste the sweet wine he was drinking earlier this evening. His hands are roaming down past my shoulders to my breasts, which he slowly massages. His touch is electrifying, leaving jolts of delight all over my body. I can feel his passion and lust through our newly found connection tugging at my heart.

He spins me around the room, guiding me towards the bed. He is unfastening my tunic, as I pull his off. We separate for only moments while we finish removing our tops. His eyes are focused solely on me, traveling hungrily up and down my body as if I was a delicious meal. I bite my lip as he undresses me with his eyes, impatiently waiting for him to resume our activities.

He grabs my wrist, his grip strong like a vise, and pulls me closer to him. I can feel the warmth in his pants; I am certain he can feel mine. I look up at him, eyes lidded, almost pouting. The heat of our needs throbbing through our connection is almost too much for me to bear any longer. I want him; I need to feel him.

He leans down, his lips grazing my ear, his voice husky, “Tell me what you desire, my love.”

My breath is shaky. I swallow nervously, my voice is barely audible, “I want you…all of you…with all your…magic.” I look away, my checks burning.

He tilts my head up, forcing our eyes to meet. “Like this?” he says, transforming effortlessly. Blue lines glow on his face, his chest, his arms.

Taken by his beauty, I am at a loss for words, so I simply nod in return. I see something and get an idea.

I push him down roughly onto the chair that is behind him. His eyes wide, he looks up at me with a smirk. Even though his eyes are glowing white, I can still see a hint of mischief there, encouraging me to go further. I climb on top of him, knees on either side straddling him. I feel him circle his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I kiss him briefly, then pull away. He tries to pull me closer, but I hold his arms, preventing him from doing so.

“There will be more of that later,” I tease, “but for now….” I lean into his ear and whisper, “Close your eyes, my love.” He does so immediately, leaning his head on the back of the chair. I pause momentarily, allowing the anticipation to build.

“What are you…” and he stops as soon as I trace the lines on his face ever so gently, starting with the ones covering his eyes. I can see from the smile growing on his lips that he is enjoying this.

When I trace the lines on his lips, he nips my finger. “Sevastian!” I scold him, letting my finger linger there, allowing him to place soothing kisses.

“My apologies, my Queen.”

“That’s better. Shall I continue, or would you like to keep playing games?” I taunt, while removing my finger from his face.

He takes my hands in his, first bring them to his lips so he can place a sweet kiss on my knuckles, and then resting them gently around his neck. “Please, continue. I promise…to be good.” We both know that was a lie, but I play along.

I begin to slowly stroke the lines on his neck with my fingernail. I take pleasure in watching him squirm in his seat, his eyelids fluttering. “Sevastian,” I coo, as I notice the rosy pink flush on his cheeks, a sure sign of his arousal, “are you getting turned on just by my gentle touch?”

I hear him mumble something. “What’s that? I didn’t quite hear you.” I smile sweetly at him.

He opens his eyes and gazes into mine, his white eyes hot with lust. “Frost, Krystal, you’re driving me wild here. If you don’t stop your teasing soon, I’m going to explode.” Before I have the chance to respond, he captures my mouth with his, as we meet in a searing hot kiss. He rakes his hands in my hair, pulling me closer to him, as I wrap my arms around his shoulders. His kisses start to roam, first to my ear, then down my chin, towards my neck. I tilt my head back slightly, and push my hair to the side, exposing my soft skin to him. I gasp when I feel his cool breath my sensitive skin. His teeth scrape against my skin, sending shivers down my spine. His kisses come fast and are bruising; I know they will leave a mark. His name escapes my mouth as a moan as my body is filled with pleasurable pain.

He suddenly jolts and stops. “What’s the matter?” I ask innocently, as I finish unbuckling his belt and slip my hand down his pants.

To be continued....


	2. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My Queen is being quite bold…”
> 
> “Would you like me to stop?” I tease, as I remove my hand from his pants.
> 
> “Don’t stop,” he says as he looks away, his eyes half lidded, the pink blush returning to his pale skin. He grabs my hand and clumsily places it where it just was. “Please…don’t stop…” his voice low, hungry with desire.

“My Queen is being quite bold…”

“Would you like me to stop?” I tease, as I remove my hand from his pants.

“Don’t stop,” he says as he looks away, his eyes half lidded, the pink blush returning to his pale skin. He grabs my hand and clumsily places it where it just was. “Please…don’t stop…” his voice low, hungry with desire.

When he leans his head back and closes his eyes, I resume where I left off. I fix myself so that I am leaning closer to him. With my free hand, I begin to lightly trace the blue lines covering his chest with my fingernail. I feel his pulse quicken as I leave a chaste kiss on his chest over his heart. I leave a trail of small, brief kisses on the lines I trace on his arms. When I feel a tightening in his pants, I follow the lines on his ribs down to his hips.

There’s a hitch in his breath and his eyelids flutter when I remove my hand from his pants. I press my finger to his opened mouth before a word can escape. “Shhh…” I whisper softly in his ear, “I’m nowhere near done. But first…I need you to take off your pants.” When he nips at my finger this time, I reward him by allowing him to take my finger in his mouth. I gasp when his teeth scrape my knuckles. He squirms in his seat when my wrist twists and my hand tightens its grip on him.

When he’s done pleasuring my finger, I stand while he gracefully removes only his pants. He looks up at me, smiling smugly.

“These have to go…” I point to his underwear.

I can feel his laughter through our bond. “Are you up for a challenge?” he smirks, his white eyes glowing with mischief.

I kneel in front of him and look up at him, batting my eyelashes. “So that’s how you’re going to play. What did I tell you about behaving?” I tsk at him.

Kneeling in front of him, between his legs, I look up at him sweetly. “These things,” I say as I grab the ridiculous little strings holding his underwear together, “have been begging to be….ripped.”

His eyes widen, his mouth the perfect shaped o, as I destroy the strings and toss his now useless underwear to the side. “Not expecting that, were you?” I ask coyly, as my hand wanders along his thigh.

He shakes his head and stiffens as I wrap my hand around him. I rest my head on his thigh and look up at him with big doe eyes. “Whatever should I do now?” I asked breathlessly.

He ran his hand through my fiery hair and without words gently nudges me to where he needs me. He quivers as I leave teasing kisses along his shaft. My tongue licks his tip before I slide my mouth over him, my eyes never leaving his. My tongue tastes the icy coolness of his magic; meeting the warmth of my mouth, its chill adds to my enjoyment.

“Hmpfff,” he mutters quietly as I gently massage him with my other hand.

“You like that, don’t you?” His hand fists my hair, pulling me closer to him. After leaving quick kisses on his sensitive skin, I moan while circling him with my tongue.

He gently pulls my head away. “Were you not - ?”

“Your mouth is lovely….” his eyes are lidded as he looks away, his cheeks flushed. “But I want more…I need more.” he confesses.

I stand up and remove my pants, tossing them unceremoniously to the side along with my panties. Climbing on his lap, my knees straddling his thighs, I take his hand and guide it between my thighs. “Is this what you want?” I whisper in his ear. I lick the rim of his ear, nibbling on his earlobe.

His lips meet mine in a long, fervent kiss as he slides a finger inside me triggering a whimper to escape from my mouth. With my hands on his shoulders, I slowly rock my hips against him.

“Show me, Sevastian. Show me what you want,” I whisper seductively as I run my fingers through a spill of his white hair.

I gently tease him, pulling my hips away as soon as he reaches me. “Tell me, Sevastian. Who do you love?”

Gazing into my eyes, as if starting straight into my soul, he pulls me so close to him that there is no space left between us. “You,” he says, unblinking. “Only you. Always you.”

I'm momentarily frozen in place as I'm overwhelmed by a flash of feelings - awe and admiration and adoration. This amazing, adorable man's love for me is so grand, so awe-inspiring, it still flusters me in my core. It always will. 

He grabs my hips roughly, breaking me of my trance, his fingers digging deep into my skin. A seductive smile creeps onto my lips. “You like that, don’t you?” His velvety voice is deep with desire. I don’t answer him, instead I circle my hips against him, the anticipation building until neither of us can take it anymore.

“No one will ever love you like me,” he tells me as he draws me tightly to him. Deep moans of pure pleasure escape our lips as he enters me. My body is filled with an unfamiliar coolness, his magic sending tantalizing, titillating, tingling sparks down my spine.

Our delicious kisses are ravenous, as if we cannot get enough of one another. My hips are crushing his in a frenzy, his hands gripping me, bruising me. Rapture rolls through my body in waves, short circuiting every nerve in my essence.

My back arches and my head tilts as my body trembles with exhilaration. “Yes, my love, let yourself go,” he grunts as he teases my sensitive spot in one final thrust. All my emotions are flying at me furiously and franticly as he sends me over the edge, my body full of fire as the feelings of ecstasy and euphoria finally take over. His body tenses one last time before finally coming undone, shuddering before softening. He loosens his grip on my hips, but his hands never leave, instead tracing imaginary soothing circles where bruises are sure to form. And in the blink of an eye, the blue lines fade away, his hair darkens, and his frost colored eyes return.

I collapse on his chest, feeling his ragged breath calm. Placing my hand over his heart, I can feel his heartbeat slowing down. Sighing contentedly, I nuzzle into the crook of his neck, savoring the sweet bliss and contentment only my lover can provide.


End file.
